Currently there are a number of solutions for collecting customer feedback after making a connection with a customer. One of these solutions attempts to use comment cards that are placed at the point of sale or at the point of closing the transaction, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market as comment cards require action by a user and are often overlooked. Another solution attempts to use smart phone devices, email campaigns, and online ratings, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market as they too are often intrusive, require specific action by a user, and often are simply ignored.
However, none of these approaches are intuitively interactive or an actively engaging experience.